Garona (movie)
|gender = Female |race = Half-orc |creature = Humanoid |location = Orc encampment, Swamp of Sorrows; Stormwind City, Elwynn Forest }} Background Garona was born to a female Orc while her father's race is unknown. However, her mixed breed was looked upon with scorn and disdain, and as punishment for birthing her Garona's mother was burned alive. Garona would live as a shameful example but was permitted to keep one of her mother's tusks. She would come to be the slave of the orc warlock , who used her as a translator due to her knack for learning other languages. She was taken through the portal to Azeroth alongside the war-band; for some reason she was in the custody of other orcs when they came into conflict with , , a mage and their patrol. She and another orc were taken prisoner and when she spoke to them in their tongue the orc tried to kill her only for Lothar to slay him. Garona was taken to Stormwind and met with King and his queen, Taria Wrynn, where she explained the orcs had come from their dying world of Draenor to invade and conquer this one of Azeroth. While she was kept in a cell, Taria offered her a blanket and food, and Garona commented how killing her would give her honor among the Horde but did not (unaware that Taria's brother, Lothar, was standing by with a weapon ready). In the morn, she led them to the orcs' camp where the orcs had many humans locked up for Gul'dan to sacrifice to open the portal and bring the entire Horde and orc race through. Garona would meet with , who instructed her to have the humans' leader, Llane, meet with him in the hopes of making an alliance. Garona requested to join the Frostwolves but Durotan declined, saying she was safer with the humans. Despite objections by Lothar, Garona convinced Llane to meet with Durotan. At the meeting site, Garona acted as translator between the two parties and Durotan requested the humans' aid to kill Gul'dan and promised he would try to help the human prisoners. However, Durotan's best friend Orgrim Doomhammer foolishly betrayed his warchief to and the battle followed caused the deaths of several Stormwind soldiers, including Lothar's son. That night, Garona comforted Lothar for his loss. The next day, Llane and his warriors rode into battle, Garona accompanying them, against the Horde. Gul'dan (and his secret ally a demon-possessed Medivh) succeeded in opening the portal (killing hundreds of people and reinforcing the warband with many more orcs). However, Medivh was freed of his possession and used the last of his strength to change the portal's destination to Stormwind, allowing the surviving human prisoners to escape. But the king and his warriors were surrounded, Blackhand approaching to claim the honor of killing the enemy's chief, King Llane. Knowing there was no hope of escape, Llane ordered Garona to kill him so the honor would be hers instead, giving her a position of influence in the Horde where she would stand a better chance of bringing peace between humans and orcs. With great sorrow, Garona obliged Llane's request and killed him using the knife given to her by Lothar. As a result of killing the enemy chief, Garona was honored and Gul'dan even welcomed her into the Horde, addressing her as an Orc and not a half-breed. Garona would watch as Lothar arrived to reclaim his king's body (and notice the knife he had given to Garona in Llane's neck), only for him to be captured and subject to Mak'Gora by Blackhand. Lothar slew Blackhand, avenging his son, and the Horde showed their respect and allowed him to leave with his king's body despite Gul'dan ordering them to kill him. Garona convinced Gul'dan to honor their traditions otherwise he could lose his sway over the Horde. Although she'd done what she did in the hopes of pursuing peace, Garona would be seen as a traitor by Lothar and Stormwind, and the war between the Horde and the newly-formed Alliance had only begun. Parentage Garona's parentage in the movie is definitely half orc and half human and not half draenei. It also is revealed her mother was supposed to be the orc side. Warcraft: The Beginning|type=character}} |content = It is also hinted in the movie that Garona is Medivh's daughter, but the novelization confirms it. }} References See also External links Category:Orcs Category:Half-breeds Category:Half-orcs Category:Warcraft movie characters Category:Alliance Category:Horde